


Hateful love

by Freckledconstellatixns



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hate to Love, High School, Love/Hate, M/M, Party, Spin the Bottle, hyunin, minsung - Freeform, seungbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckledconstellatixns/pseuds/Freckledconstellatixns
Summary: When in doubt, play spin the bottle“I still hate you, but your so pretty so kiss me again”





	Hateful love

**Author's Note:**

> Idk wtf this shit is but oddly i like it???

 

 

As Seungmin sat in the uncomfortable school chair, nodding absentmindedly to his friends incisive babbling, he vaguely began to wonder how school could be worse. A zombie apocalypse seemed unlikely and in its defense would probably make the situation much more fun. So, the brunette nodded with a hum, deciding maybe it couldn't be much worse but, as he settled his tired eyes with a slight smile, his elbow was hit from underneath him. Sharp eyes turned on Jeongin, mouth open to protest until -

 

"This seat taken?"

 

Changbin.

 

Then, it could get worse.

 

Seungmin's nose scrunched as he grumbled under his breath, not knowing any other excuse bar the 'I hate you' one. Changbin knew, his cocky smirk teased Seungmin to no end which placed a permanent frown on the face of the brunette.

 

"Really sorry" Jeongin quickly whispered into Seungmin's ear, squeezing his arm with a slightly amused smile as he joined hyunjin at their respective table.

 

Seungmin growled lowly, frustrated with the situation as he turned his scowling expression onto the raven haired male beside him.

 

"Couldnt you sit somewhere else? Theres more than that one seat"

 

In his head, Changbin was six feet under with the glare he was receiving from his narrowed eyes. He was so infuriating and Seungmin only grew more irritable at the feeling.

 

"But i wanted to sit beside the prettiest boy in the class" Changbin mused with a wink, too which Seungmin scoffed at, a string of curses hissed under his breath.

 

"Well this pretty boy would wish you leave him alone thank you" Seungmin barked with a sarcastic smile and quick side eye before he set his gaze ahead, preparing to ignore him for the rest of the lesson.

 

"Aw dont be like that 'minnie!" Changbin jokingly whined, poking Seungmin's arm with a small pout.

 

Huffing, the other ignored the pestering from the dark haired boy. Changbin chuckled at Seungmin's hatred and apparent anger, sighing with a bright smile.

 

"Ill get you to love me, just you wait"

 

Seungmin would have laughed at the ridiculous statement, and he did, in his head, yet he replied with a grunt and shake of his head. Things could only get worse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Really hyung you should have heard him!" Seungmin complained as he and Minho walked toward the group scattered around the table.

 

"Leave it alone 'minnie, if you dont give him attention he'll leave you alone" the older reassured with a kind smile, pushing the younger into his seat beside the groups youngest without another word.

 

"Still whining hyung?" Jeongin teased with a loud giggle, pushing the older who stared blankly ahead.

 

"Innie ill choke you out and not feel an ounce of remorse"

 

Jeongin giggled harder, not believing a word he uttered as he lay his head lightly on Seungmin's shoulder for further teasing.

 

"I.N quick! Here comes your boyfriend!" Felix pointed dramatically as Hyunjin approached the table with a confused expression, setting his tray down on the opposite side of Jeongin.

 

"Whos boyfriend?" He repeated, having heard the end of Felix's statement.

 

"Uhh..Seungminnie's!" Jeongin deterred successfully, swiftly shooting the blonde across the table a dark glare to which Felix stuck his tongue out.

 

"Oh Changbin hyung?" Hyunjin asked absentmindedly, popping a fry into his mouth as he looked toward his friends.

 

The group erupted in laughter at that, all agreeing as Seungmin rolled his eyes in impatience.

 

"He only wishes, id never" Seungmin denied, shaking his head in disgust at the mere thought of it.

 

"What did he even do?" Felix wondered aloud, the group collectively adding onto the question with murmurs of interest as Seungmin sighed.

 

"Hes just so annoying! I want to hit him just looking at his face" Seungmin gushed in a rush of indignant.

 

Jeongin shrugged knowingly, pursing his lips as he pointed his plastic fork at Seungmin

"I know what you mean, its how i feel about you hyung"

 

And once again the table fell into a fit of laughter, in which Seungmin actually joined in with, grabbing the younger in a playful chokehold, pinching his arms in punishment.

 

"Wah! What is this mess!" Chan complained as he gestured toward the loud banter of the group as he pulled a chair up beside Minho.

 

"Ah Chan hyung Jeongin just – what is he doing here?" Seungmin's eyes were narrowed into slits once more as he glowered at the older boy who only grinned warmly.

 

"Its Changbin? I thought youd know him since I heard you had class with him?" Chan frowned at his friends hostility, glancing around the others who had grown quiet and turned to observe Seungmin's reactions.

 

"I know him too much already" Seungmin muttered in clear distaste as Changbin sat beside Felix anyway.

 

"Ah cute!" Hyunjin clapped with a bright grin, giggling childishly as Changbin blew a kiss toward Seungmin who only raised an eyebrow in disinterest.

 

Jeongin eyed the boy beside him, eyes alight at the joyous sound of his friends elated laughter, which contrasted greatly to Seungmin's internal pounding of Changbin's face that wouldn't stop smiling at him.

 

"Yah, the tension is too high! Just kiss and be done" Jisung demanded, waving his hands toward the troubled duo who wouldnt break the icy gaze across the table. Woojin laughed, enjoying that idea.

 

Changbin crinkled his nose in a cute manner, puckering his lips as Seungmin furrowed his brow in disdain.

 

Seungmin shot a quick sarcastic looking half smile as he kissed his hand and pressed it sloppily on Jeongin's cheek. He beamed proudly at the idea, eyes crinkling as Jeongin began his disgusted spluttering.

 

Changbin admired the sight briefly, simpering to himself at the rare sight of the puppy-like brunette. He wished he didn't bring such detestation with him.

 

The distant sound of the warning bell had the group groaning, reluctant to stop their fun. Seungmin hummed as he stood, disheveling Jeongin's hair with playful cooing as he slung his bag over his shoulder. The group disappeared in pairs and Changbin swayed on his feet in hesitation.

 

"Seungmin"

 

At the call of his name, the teen spun to see who had called, yet only let out a drawn out moan at the sight.

 

"Can I walk you to class?" He proposed, pursuing his lips in an awkward looking smile.

 

Seungmin sighed and nodded grudgingly, not exactly wanting to walk alone. The pair walked in thick silence, Seungmin unwilling to speak and Changbin stumbling to think of anything to say.

 

"Ill see you later" changbin muttered softly, brushing Seungmin's arm, almost unnoticeably, before the other could enter the classroom without a word.

 

Seungmin paused, his breath catching as he glanced down at their close proximity. His forced his eyes up, blank and tired and moved back slightly,

 

"Or not" Seungmin finished as he left Changbin outside and late to class.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunjin swung his legs on the top bunk of Seungmin's bed, one he had from childhood, and popped the lollipop in his mouth loudly.

 

"You know, if Changbin bothers you so much how about we go find a distraction?" Hyunjin implored with wide lips, a face he made regularly.

 

"Like what? Bowling?" Seungmin snickered at the idea, their group would fail terribly and someone - probably Minho - would end up in the emergency room.

 

"Terrible idea - but i was thinking of a party, go, have fun, meet someone to take your mind off.."

 

Seungmin dropped his pencil into his math book and shut it, turning to stare at Hyunjin in thought. It wasnt his worst idea and it wouldnt hurt to actually attend parties once and awhile.

 

"Alright, but who's party?"

 

"Ah! Jinyoung hyung is having one later, He invited me earlier"

 

Seungmin hummed in approval, rushing to finish his homework as Hyunjin text it into their group chat and then secretly Jinyoung too, asking to invite his cutest friends.

 

"Everyone's in but -" Hyunjin was resistant, slowly peeling his gaze from his phones screen and smiled almost sadly toward Seungmin.

 

"Dont tell me they all declined because Chan hyung did" Seungmin groaned at the regular occurrence of that situation, but as Hyunjin shook his head, he grew undeniably anxious.

 

"Changbin hyung is going too"

 

And worse it got. Seungmin couldn't escape it and the plans were already set so cancelling would just lead to complications and unwanted explanations so instead Seungmin shrugged,

 

"Lets hope theres some cute as shit boys here"

 

Hyunjin giggled and stuck the lollipop back into his mouth

"Thats the spirit 'minnie!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Late as usual, the large group stood awkwardly outside the overflowing house. The multicolored flashing lights could be seen from down the street and the base of the music shook the path under their feet. They seemed hesitant to enter the bustling house, and maybe they would have just left if Jinyoung didnt come wandering out of the house.

 

"Hyunjin!" He called, waving enthusiastically earning a coy smile from Hyunjin himself as he lead the group over.

 

Seungmin squeezed Jeongin's cheek at the sight of his dejected expression.

 

"Dont worry Innie, he loves you too"

 

Jeongin huffed and pushed on the older slightly which didnt do much.

 

Once inside Jinyoung began calling his friends over, both groups spilling out onto the back yard. Hyunjin smirked toward Jinyoung who only nodded as he tugged on Mark's arm, dragging him to his side.

 

"Seungmin! Have you met mark!?" Hyunjin raised his voice, the music being loud even from the back as he pulled Seungmin closer.

 

Seungmin shook his head, somewhat dazed by the beautiful boy, whos smile was endearing and laugh musical. Mark latched a hand onto Seungmin's wrist, leaning to whisper in his ear.

 

"Your so cute! Like a puppy"

 

Mark giggled then, teeth on show as he covered his mouth partially and leaned back. Seungmin's cheeks heated instantly, bowing his head in embarrassment.

 

Changbin sipped on his drink from beside Jeongin, scowling toward the giggling pair with envy. What was so horrendous about him that Seungmin hated him so much.  Jeongin seemed to catch the jealous glare and frowned.

 

"Changbin hyung" he called gently, tapping his arm for his attention which was easily obtained.

 

"If you like him so much, wont you just say?"

 

Changbin scoffed at that, chuckling heartlessly as his head hung.

 

"With Seungmin its not so easy" he laughed with a shake of his raven hair

"So hard to get"

 

Jeongin disliked this, he thought Changbin was kind and awfully funny at times and Seungmin's hatred was unnecessary. He was determined to fix this and soon was passing around his plan to the group in hushed whispers as everyone drank and laughed with the older group.

 

Once Jeongin had successfully passed the word around he set it in motion, swinging his empty bottle in the air as he announced a game of spin the bottle.

 

The group cheered excitedly and formed a loose circle in the grass as Jeongin placed his bottle in the center. He clapped his hands to silence the rest into mere drunk whispers.

 

"Ill spin first" he declared "because im cutest!"

 

His words were followed by some agreements but more disagreements, catching Mark telling Seungmin he was cuter from the corner of his eye.

 

The bottle spun slowly, coming to a certain stop in front of Hyunjin. The group Hollered, knowing of the youngests crush on the angelic featured hyunjin.

 

With a deep breath Jeongin sat on his knees, and with shaky hands closed his eyes and placed his lips on Hyujin's soft ones. The pair kissed for longer than necessary but neither protested.

 

Satisfied with the unexpected turn of events, jeongin leaned into Hyunjin's welcoming embrace as Jisung decided he'd go. The glass spun and spun and then stopped, and suddenly Jisung was kissing Minho with as much passion as a married couple. The group, more shocked then anything, hooted as the duo pulled apart and placed fleeting pecks on each others lips.

 

"Guess the gay's out the bag huh?" Felix muttered, receiving a burst of laughter from the group as Jackson nudged him, amused. Felix gazed at him shyly, cheeks pink.

 

"I guess I'll go" Seungmin giggled, twisting the bottle hastily. Jeongin watched with anxious eyes and crossed fingers as the bottle began slowing and then, grinned widely once he heard the reluctant groan from his friend.

 

"Kiss him with everything you've got" Jeongin dictated in a whisper to Changbin, watching like the rest to see how this would unfold.

 

"How about i spin again?" Seungmin asked, glancing at Changbin who only smirked confidently.

 

"Minnie if you dont come over here ill go over there"

 

It wasn't an empty threat but Seungmin knew it wasnt a violent one yet still, his legs carried him toward the dark haired boy who he swore never looked so pretty before.

 

"Ill still hate you after" seungmin warned with careful eyes, stalling obviously as Jeongin huffed in aggravation.

 

"Shut up and kiss!" Woojin called from the other end of the circle.

 

Seungmin winced and then his lips were moving softly against Changbin's and they couldnt seem to stop. A peck was all that was needed, he could have even convinced the others for just a cheek kiss, yet something inside him - perhaps the alcohol - made Changbin seem so kissable that Seungmin didnt want to pull away.

 

Jeongin clapped, proud his plan had seemed to work out for once as the boys gapped in disbelief at the sight of Seungmin kissing the very boy he hated so passionately.

 

Pulling away breathless, Seungmin rested his head against Changbin's catching his breath as he settled in Changbin's lap, the older gripping his forearm's tightly.

 

Though his next words were lies, they still tumbled out in a slur

"I still hate you, but your so pretty so kiss me again"

 

"And if i dont?" Changbin tested, grinning cheekily knowing he had won.

 

"Ill stab you, now kiss me"

 

And who was Changbin to deny the puppy what he wanted?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seungmin whistled an unknown tune quietly as he maneuvered around students, holding his tray above their heads as his eyes finally found his group.

 

“Lets go Lix” seungmin shook his head in amusement as he pulled the blonde with one finger as he frantically waved goodbye to Jackson.

 

“You really left me the worst seat?” Seungmin complained immediately, eyeing the empty place in between Jeongin and Changbin.

 

“Its okay Hyung I dont bite much” Jeongin mused, giggling hard as he slapped Hyunjin’s arm.

 

Seungmin rolled his eyes in impatience and reluctantly placed his tray on the table. The brunette sucked his lips into his mouth, glancing at the boy beside him with cautious eyes. For some reason, even without the alcohol, Seungmin had to fight with himself not to start kissing him all over.

 

When did he become so attractive anyway? Wasn’t it just this day last week he was ruining Seungmin’s day?

 

“Seungmin-ah! Stop staring and close your mouth!” Chan ordered from the opposite end of the table which sent a wave of heat to Seungmin’s cheeks as he grumbled in embarrassment.

 

“He looks too funny” Seungmin stammered weakly in quick defense, scrunching his nose in distaste at the attention.

 

“Too funny looking to kiss?”

 

And there it was again, that awful skip of his heart that only thrummed harder once it caught up. His breathe caught in his throat as he raised a questioning eyebrow.

 

“I told you id still hate you hyung” Seungmin shrugged, his body suddenly jolting with the lie.

 

Changbin stared for awhile, reminiscing in the kiss they had shared three nights ago. He was sure Seungmin liked him, but he was stubborn and getting him to admit so was proving to be extremely difficult.

 

“And if I asked to play another game of spin the bottle?”

 

Seungmin whimpered in the back of his throat, leg bouncing as he itched to smash his lip on Changbin’s - just to shut him up.

 

“You know it wouldn’t be so bad, you cant really hate me for much lo–”

 

The table yowled dramatically but their obnoxious yelling didn’t reach Seungmin’s ears as his hands pressed on Changbin’s cheeks, his lips kissing the others angrily.

 

Pulling apart, Seungmin shot a glare toward the older boy,

“So annoying, never shuts up”

 

Breaking out into a smile, eyes swimming with adoration, Changbin pulled the brunette close, peppering his cheeks in light kisses.

 

“Wah! So annoying! I knew I hated you for a reason” Seungmin swore, pushing against his chest in attempts to further himself for the kissing shower.

 

“Chan maybe we should date too, everyone is paired now” Woojin joked, eyes sweeping their carefree group of friends, who all seemed to have got what they wanted.

 

“Im sorry Hyung, Im going out with BamBam later”

 

In mock hurt Woojin began fake wailing and then grew silent as he turned his back from the silver haired male.

 

“Take Changbin hyung, I beg” Seungmin offered without missing a beat, making pestering faces toward Changbin.

 

“You’d really give me away?” Changbin lamented, pouting his lips as he blinked quizzically at Seungmin.

 

“Shh its an act now, be quiet” Seungmin concurred, pressing a kiss to Changbin’s cheek with a wide mouthed smile, teeth on display as he began his daily badgering on Jeongin.

 

Seungmin hadn’t intended to like Changbin, much less kiss him and end up entangled in such a situation but he no longer felt like complaining. Sinking into his embrace as he conversed with his friends he felt at ease, and no longer knew why he hated him to begin with, when this was all he wanted.


End file.
